In an Ideal Universe
by O.A.I
Summary: (Part of the What Could Have Been series) One man's fortune is another man's plight. (11/Rose, minor 11/River)
1. Recognition

**(A/N)** My first multi-chapter Doctor Who fic – still no beta, sorry. This has been mapped out into five parts and chapter 2 is almost written. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed and encouraged.

**Note:**

First story in the _What Could Have Been_ series. Takes place sometime after _The Wedding of River Song_ and before _The Angels Take Manhattan_.

**Warnings:**

Fake science, angst, fluff, sex, a bit of deliberate sexism (`cause, well, 11), 11/Rose shipping, and a bit of 11/River (I am trying very hard to be fair with her, even though I am not a fan).

**Disclaimer:**

Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who. But that doesn't mean I can't play with my OTP.

* * *

**In an Ideal Universe**

**By O.A.I.**

**Chapter 1:**Recognition

If there is one thing the Doctor has learned throughout his travels, it is that mad men (and women, and…others) exist everywhere and every when. There is quite the range to them too, from '_unintentionally destructive_' all the way to '_let it burn_.' On a good day, these mad ... people, are similar to himself – eccentric, potentially dangerous, but generally looking to help. On a good day, these people can be reasoned with.

This is not a good day.

No, today is one of those days where he's encountered one of the 'I hate everything, so it should all be annihilated' crowd. Luckily, he's managed to deal with Jah'knal, a quite insane otherindividual, hell-bent on destroying, well, everything. Unfortunately, at the time, the Doctor hadn't quite realized how far gone the situation was.

Long story short: the universe is hanging in the balance – _again_ – and, as always, the Doctor is the only one who can save it. That really isn't the issue, though. The problem is, the odds of him being able to save the M'nbila Solar System and its fifteen billion or so inhabitants, is absolutely miniscule; to say nothing of his own chances of survival.

Typical Thursday. And Companions always wonder why he tries to avoid them.

"Sweetie," the curly blond behind him calls with a strained smile, "tell me you have a plan."

Oh, he has plan, alright. He's knows she'll never agree to it, though. Not without a fight, at least; something they have no time for.

A lie it is, then.

Twisting around to face her, and the couple beside her, he declares with a flourish, "Of course I have a plan."

"Oh, good." the brunet man, a part of the couple, declares – visibly relieved.

"See, Rory," the Scottish redhead beside him says, lightly punching him in the arm, "I told you the Doctor would get us out of this."

"Ow, Amy." Rory whines, rubbing his arm.

"Oh, don't be such a baby."

The curly blond is still looking expectant.

"You three," the Doctor gestures at his Companions, "are going to Minbila, Manbila, and Menbila to alert their governments to the situation. Tell them, they need to enact their Emergency Planetary Destruction Protocols. They will get as many people out of the system as they can." Nodding to himself, "I will stay here and attempt to stop _this_." A quick gesture over his shoulder, indicating the gargantuan machine behind him.

The instant he sees the blonde's face harden, he knows the word 'attempt' had not been the right choice. That look is never a good thing.

"River," he barks at her, "we do not have time to argue. The lives of everyone in this system are at stake, and the universe doesn't have much better chances." Gripping her shoulders, "You _need_ to warn those planets. I _will_ stop this."

"If you're going to stop it, why do we need to go?" Amy demands, stepping up to them, arms crossed and mouth pinched as she eyes the Doctor.

"That's right, gang up on me. Like mother, like daughter." Raising his hands, "If only the two of you could have shared a talent for baking instead;" point a deciding finger at them, "there would be a lot less arguing and lot more tasty biscuits. Mhnmm, _biscuits_." Eyes glazing over, he contemplates the taste of warm buttered biscuit melting in his mouth.

Two resounding slaps, one each from the two cross women, serve to shock him out of his food induced tangent. "_Thanks_." Staggering in astonishment. A deep breath, shaking himself. "Now, where was I? Oh, right."

"Because, Amy, there are only two ways to stop this thing from imploding the universe," turning to her, two fingers wiggling in her face, "Either I shut the program down before it has the chance to finish initializing, or I blow it up."

"_So?_ Blow it up then!" Voice sharp.

"This machine," exasperated, waving wildly towards the contraption, "is directly hooked into the power of a sun, Amy. I blow it up and the feedback will take the sun with it!" Pantomiming the explosion, he continues, "M'nbila goes supernova millennia before its time, roasting every planet in the system instantly." He catches her eyes, speaking quietly, earnestly, "Fifteen billion people will be sacrificed, if I don't at least _try_ to stop it."

"What about you?" River stubbornly draws back his attention.

He draws his hand down his face, needing to come up with something to appease her. Snapping his fingers, he points at her wrist, "Vortex Manipulator." Infusing his voice with confidence, "If I can't stop it, I'll set the system to overload and get out before it goes."

She stares at him for a moment before asking, "Vega Seven?" and Amy's eyes light up.

"Vega Seven," he confirms. She nods, removing the device from around her wrist and handing it to him. "You can go back thirty two minutes, no more. Make it count."

She nods, giving him a quick kiss before turning around and walking towards the big blue police box sitting in the corner of the room. "Come on, Amy, Rory," she calls.

"Um, what's Vega Seven?" Rory asks as he follows the two women into the box.

"It's our meeting place for when we're separated." River tells him over her shoulder, as he closes the door. The Doctor watches as the box disappears.

"Well," he says to himself, "that went better than I thought." He really is too good of a liar.

With a huff, his hand is in his pocket, pulling out his sonic screwdriver he turns around to face the deadly machine. A few steps bring him to main control panel of the device. Time is short and he works as quick as he can, adjusting wires, typing code, flipping levers, and repurposing equipment. He's used up more than half his time, but it's ready – the machine will trigger an overload before it can start the implosion.

If all has gone to plan, the system's governments are evacuating, some of the people are getting to safety. At least then, he won't be responsible for wiping out another race. He hopes River has done the right thing, gotten herself and her parents to the Vega system and out of harm's way. They won't see him again; he can't survive this, but he has to try. Maybe he'll get lucky, this time. The universe though, is rarely so kind.

He steps up to the Systems Command Helmet that Jah'knal used to activate the machine; it's the only way to shut it down. It's right in front of the inflection point for the implosion – a large mechanical archway that will trigger a universal collapse. Only someone infinitely insane and intelligent puts the off switch in the danger zone; less chance of interference that way.

"Well then," flippant, as he puts on the helmet, "Geronimo!" He flips the switch and is brought to his knees. The room is lost to him, his mind consumed in trying to stop the machine, but it was not built without defenses. It will kill him if it can.

He runs.

Mind racing, he Does his best to doge the codes that will execute him; calculates desperately, trying to find the right codes to shut down Jah'knal's contraption.

The machine's engines open, draining power from the sun, and the universe hold its breath.

The Doctor's failsafe engages, ready to trigger the explosion when the implosion sequence commences. The universe breaths again, even as the M'nbila system cringes.

He's almost there, but his time is almost up.

Crying out, he pushes his mind faster towards the code he needs. Mental fingers grasp it, twisting it into the shape he needs – the key to shut the contraption down – hurling it at the locked disengagement code.

The arch sparks, the machine and its ship shuddering violently, throwing the Doctor through the inflection point.

And the system breaths again.

0000000000000000000000000

The Doctor groans.

Head and body heavy. Clearly, not dead then. Death doesn't hurt. Escaping death, on the other hand.

"You know you deserve a slap, yeah?" Female, irritated, but relieved and oh, so familiar.

He jolts upright, eyes snapping open. The pain in his head and the sudden influx of light, blind him briefly. He sees her none the less, and what a sight it is; stealing all the air from him, but the little he needs to utter a familiar prayer.

"_Rose._" Shaken awe and disbelief.

Perhaps, he hadn't survived after all.

0000000000000000000000000

The Doctor groans.

Head and body heavy. Clearly, not dead. Death doesn't hurt. Dying, on the other hand, now that hurts. Though a quick internal assessment tells him he's going to be fine.

"I ought to slap you." Female, in a barely contained rage, "You _lied_."

His eyes snap open. The pain in his head and the sudden influx of light, momentarily blind him. He sees her none the less.

The curly blondes' expression is thunderous, the slap clearly going to see follow through. Not that he'll put up with that from her.

"Who the hell are _you_?" he demands, sitting up, "And how did you get into my TARDIS?!"

Her eyes widen, "Doctor?" Shaken and uncertain as his expression darkens, "Sweetie, it's me, River." When he does not react and she tries again, "Your _wife_."

His incredulous expression tells her, he has absolutely no idea who she is.

(_To be continued…_)


	2. Realization

**(A/N)** For those of you who visited this chapter earlier and those who tried and found it wasn't here, I apologize. There was a mix up. I thought I had uploaded the edited version of this chapter, but it turns out I forgot to hit save. This resulted in a less than quality post. Sorry.

I discovered this after my submission was rejected by Teaspoon (for grammar and spelling errors) and promptly deleted the chapter from here, trying to spare at least some of you the pain of trying to read it. Spent some time re-editing it (hopefully I remembered all the changes I made before) and now it should be a better read. Again, my apologies.

Anyway, I'm now working on chapter three (Reality), which contains my fake science, sci-fi explanation as to what heck is going on. I don't know how long it will take.

* * *

"Wife?! I don't have a _wife_," practically spitting the word. "Nor do I know anyone by the name of River. So, I'll ask you again," belligerent, hands gesturing, "who are you and how did you get in here?"

She backs up slowly, looking him up and down carefully. "Sweetie, how old are you?"

"I am not your sweetie," hoping off the med bay cot, straightening his lapels, eyeing her in return, "and my age has nothing to do with your presence on my ship." Advancing on her.

"It does, if you haven't met me yet." It's her best explanation for this situation – damn, nonlinear relationship.

He stops, considering. It's not like it hasn't happened before, meeting people out of order. Crossing his arms, chest thrust forward. "Eleven hundred and sixty-three." Adding with some snark, "How old are _you_?"

"That makes no sense," she says to herself, confused. To him, she adds, "That was what you said when we met this time. The med scanner must be broken. You're obviously not well." Worry coloring her voice.

"_Your obviously not well_," he mocks. "Is that really the best you can come up with?" Staring her down.

"Doctor," firm, but as nonthreatening as she can make it, "I am not a threat to you. I want to help you. Let me, _please_." The earnestness in her voice throws him. He mulls over the possibility, almost believing.

Then, a skinny ginger woman walks in like she owns the place, a lanky man trailing after her. The blonde isn't alone.

She has reinforcements.

0000000000000000000000000

"_Rose_," he breathes out again.

"Doctor?" Irritation turning to concern, arms uncrossing. "Are you feelin' alright?" His continuing awe struck expression and lacking reply don't ease her worry. "I was sure you were ok." Still no response, prompting her to check the readout on the monitor beside her. "The med scan says you're fine." Turning back to face him, hand reaching out. He comes back to himself suddenly, scrambling off the cot to avoid her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he demands from the other side of the bed, leaning back and away.

"Doctor?" Voice worried. She gets no reply as he continues to stare at her like she's, well, some kind of alien. "It's me, Rose." Speaking slowly, clearly. "You _know_ me."

"Oh, I know that face, that voice." Shaking himself, agitated. "But I also know that Rose Tyler is gone." Jabbing the finger, voice sharpening. "So, I'll ask you again: who are you?"

"What are you goin' on a about? I haven't gone anywhere." Shaking her head and shrugging her arms outwards, confused. "I'm me."

"Don't lie to me!" Voice rising. "Show me who you really are!"

"Stop it!" Voice forceful and just as loud, pulling him up short. "If I'm not me," softer, "than who could I be?"

"Oh, you could be any number of things." Voice even, jaw set. "A mind probe, a robot, an induced dream, a telepathic or holographic projection, psychic pollen, a shape shifter, a computer program, or even a good old fashioned hallucination." Taking a breath, teeth grinding. "Though, perhaps I should be less concerned about what you are, and more about who might have sent you. Oh, I have _so_ many enemies that would enjoy using _her_ against me. The list is practically endless." Calm snapping suddenly, hollering, "Who sent you?!"

"Scan me, then!" shouting back. "If I'm not me, then I won't register as human."

The assertion is reasonable. He pauses, hand twitching, considering.

"Well, go on then."

Quick as a flash he has his sonic screwdriver in hand, scanning her head to toe. A glance at the read out – human.

"Well?" she demands, crossing her arms.

"Proves nothing." Petulant, as he tucks the sonic away. "If I'm being influenced, that scan could be made to say anything."

"You're the telepath," throwing her hands up, exasperated, "are you bein' influenced?"

He concentrates, assessing – nothing; no influence he can detect.

"Still doesn't mean anything. I can't detect non-psychic influences."

She's clearly stumped. Mouth slightly open, casting about for inspiration. Suddenly snapping her fingers at him. "Korralus!" Triumphant. "You got out of a trap set by the Great Intelligence there. 'Cause the system used to control you had-"

"-limitations," the Doctor finishes, brow furrowed.

"Exactly! So, test 'em."

He blinks. Edging around the room, and her, exiting the med bay and heading off down a corridor. He can hear her trailing after him and lengthens his stride, keeping some distance.

Turning into the library, he digs out an old, large, red leather, gold lettered volume from a closeted shelf. Flipping to a random page, he reads. Snapping the book shut, almost immediately.

"Not a dream then," he mutters to himself; technical Old High Gallifreyan is much too difficult for the right brain alone to handle – even a Time Lord's.

He glances at her, standing in the doorway, looking at him uncertainly. He wants– but no. This can't be real. What is real though, are the consequence he will inflict on whoever is responsible for this.

0000000000000000000000000

"Oh, Doctor, you're awake. Good. Was startin' to get borin' 'round here." The skinny Scott in the skirt has the audacity to look haughty.

"_Oh?_" Voice low, eyes dark. "So, sorry to have kept you waiting." Head tilted, jaw set, body still.

"Doctor?" She blinks, her attitude disappearing instantly. "What's wrong?" Head cocked.

"_Amy_," the blond cautions, eyes never leaving the Doctor even as she steps closer to other woman, "he's not himself." The lanky man's straightens, alarmed by the hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Oh, I am very much myself." Slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out his sonic. "You three though," shaking a hand at them, "I have no idea." With a quick flick of the wrist, the screwdriver activates and several light beams from the floor and ceiling converge on the three intruders.

"Emergency Security Protocol Six." Pleased, as he tucks his sonic away. "You won't be getting out of that anytime soon."

The three are wearing matching expressions in varying degrees of astonishment. The one who calls herself River recovers first, quickly assessing the situation before returning her focus to the Doctor. The other one – the man – pokes at the solid wall of light surrounding them, puzzled.

"Doctor?" the one, Amy, demands, banging on the wall of the cell. The man moves closer to her, resting a hand on her lower back, eyes darting from person to person. River shakes her head, grabbing Amy when she makes to protest further.

"Just sit tight," the Doctor tells them. "I'll get back to you lot in a minute." Waving dismissively as he turns away to address the room, "I need a Voice Interface in here."

"Voice Interface enabled," his own voice and slightly see through likeness replies from a few feet away.

"Oh, not _you_." Pulling a face, and shaking his head. "Give me someone else." The image morphs into bored looking and busty redhead. "Ah, good. Super Temp, just who I need." Jubilant, one hand in the air. "First things, first." Clasping his hands, leaning forward. "I want a thorough scan of this lot." Gesturing over his shoulder at his three captives. "Anything and everything you can give me."

"Commencin' scan," the holographic interface informs him in a monotone, synthesized London accent.

"And, while you're at it, tell me where they've put Rose. I've no doubt they've trussed her up somewhere." Crossing his arms and shaking his head, slight smile on his face.

"Rose Tyler is not on board." His head snaps up.

"What was that?" Voice sharp.

"Rose Tyler is not on board."

"Well, where is she then?" demanding, hands swinging outwards.

"Unknown." The manufactured voice practically echoes in the room.

"You have to know something!" he argues. "Where did you last have track of her?" Eyes wide and alarmed.

"Bad Wolf Bay, Norway, 2010." The hologram follows the statement up with a long series of seemingly random numbers.

"But that's a parallel universe!" Incredulous, jerking forwards towards the projection.

"Correct."

He stops. Turning slowly to face the three trespassers. Eye's and voice hard. "_What have you done_?"

0000000000000000000000000

Dropping the book and pivoting, the Doctor exits the library via a far door; the route he takes leading to the console room. He's already on the flight deck, flicking switches and pulling levers sending the TARDIS through the Time Vortex, when he sees Rose reach the top of the staircase. She moves only far enough into the room to get a good grip on a railing.

A quick look at console view screen, tells him he's landed precisely where and when he wanted - the Cassenzi Galactic Sensory Museum, year four point three slash bacon slash fifteen. He scowls, realizing the TARDIS has landed without so much as bump, affirming for him that none of this is real. He puts a biometric lock on the flight controls anyway, not point in giving whatever, whoever, is trying to trick him the opportunity to run off with his ship. That's happened far too many times (more than he'd ever admit) in his long life already.

Barely glancing at her and without so much as word he walks out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him.

He is instantly bombarded.

Lights, sounds, scents, air currents, all oscillating at random intervals, assault him. The intensity of it all would be enough to reduce most species to tears, jumbling their senses, or even rendering them unconscious; not the Doctor though. He simply stand there, soaking up the sensory input, before grabbing a colourful bean from a tray and popping it into his mouth, adding taste to the experience. The many concentrated flavours of the genetically altered legume layering more levels of information onto what he is already receiving.

Nothing changes.

Every stream of sensation remains separate and distinct. No system could ever hope to cope with inputting this much information into his head. If this weren't real, there would have been an indication by now, a faltering in the programs sequence. He swallows. Turing, hands clenched, eyeing the TARDIS' doors.

There are only two possibilities left. Neither of which he likes. Either this is all an elaborate hallucination and he's finally lost his mind, or she's really here and the universe could collapse at any moment.

He's not entirely sure which to hope for.

0000000000000000000000000

"Done?" Scottish voice shrill. "We haven't _done_ anythin'!"

"Don't lie to me!" hollering, spittle flying. "Where's Rose!"

"_BACK OFF_." Speaking for the first time, the lanky man – despite the limited space available – manages to position himself in front of Amy, facing the Doctor.

Eyes cold, the Doctor assesses the unknown male that's practically vibrating with nerves. The scornful look he develops, say exactly what he's thinking

"We don't know any Rose." The blonde's calm words cut in.

"Don't know Rose Tyler?" The low, restrained words are such a contrast, that the three of them startle when the Doctor suddenly turns, yelling at the Voice Interface, "Give me ROSE!" The image morphing into a straight haired blonde with heavy eyes and a blue leather jacket.

"This is Rose." Emphasising with his arm, turning to them. "Everyone who knows me knows about _Rose_."

"Well, we don't!" The Scott shoving past the man. "Doctor, please, it's me, Amy." Both hands emphasising. "Your best friend."

"I don't know any _Amy_." Voice forceful and cutting, as Amy gasps in indignation. "Or a River, or a–," shaking his hand at the man, "-whatever your name is."

"Oh, of course," the man grumbles, crossing his arms, "you remember _their _names, but not mine."

"He only knows our names because we've _told_ him." A stressed smile coming to Rivers lips. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Oh," he puffs, deflating.

"Feel better?" River's voice falsely light, as the Doctor's lip curls.

"Yes, actually." Head dipping to the side.

"Scan complete," the synthesized voice announces.

"_Finally_." Beyond exasperated, the Doctor moves to the terminal near the hologram.

"Doctor!" Amy demands, not finished with him.

"Oh, _shut up_." Not even bothering to look at her. "The data will tell me exactly who and what you are."

0000000000000000000000000

He steps back into the TARDIS. _She_ is standing on the control deck, overlooking the door, hand on the railing.

He avoids her eyes.

Climbing the stairs to the console he beings flicking switches, sending the ship back into the Time Vortex. The silence in the room stretches on. He holds himself still, as if by saying and doing nothing, neither of the remaining possibilities has to be true.

"I take it, since the interrogations stopped, that you've realized I'm me." Soft, a bit unsure.

"You could still be a hallucination." Quiet, strained, eyes averted.

"You'd rather I was figment of your imagination?" He shouldn't allow the hurt in her voice to affect him, but it does and he finds himself fighting back impulses he'd thought lost with regeneration.

"You can't be here." As explanation's go, it's a poor one, but he's barely holding on to his control as it is.

"Why not?" There are tears in her voice and he twitches. Hands gripping the console to keep himself in place, eyes screwed shut.

He can't see her, but he can hear her. A few shaky breaths and in more controlled voice, "You said I was gone, before. Where is it you think I should be?"

"Pete's Worlds." Succinct. Or, at least it should have been from his perspective.

"Where?" Bewildered.

"Parallel universe." Straightening up, keeping the console between them. "Pete Tyler, Vitex billionaire. You were never born there." Hands moving, setting up a scan to determine if the universe is about to collapse.

"Why would I be there?" Edging around the Time Rotor.

"Because-" He can't quite bring himself to say, _I left you there_.

Can practically feel her mind turning. Chancing a glance at her, silently watching him, clearly distressed.

He flinches.

Suddenly, she right next to him, holding out her hand. He stares at it, warring emotions holding him in place.

"You'll never know for sure, otherwise."

He swallows. Hesitating for a moment, before taking her hand. He can feel her. More than that, he can _feel_ her; his telepathic senses, awash in her.

She's real.

"_Rose_." Voice full of wonder, finally meeting her eyes.

"Hello," she whispers and he chuckles.

Is it wrong, that in that instant he doesn't care much if the universe is on the brink of collapse? That he feels it might just be worth it?

"_Hello_."

0000000000000000000000000

Standing at the terminal, the Doctor scrolls through the accumulated data on his three trespassers. The information from the scan is very basic – human, genetic relations, twentieth century. No TARDIS keys; rather clearly indicates they're not traveling companions, that. There are traces of Vortex energy on them, but those are easily explained by Vortex Manipulator on the blonde's wrist.

All in all, the information's not as enlightening as he would've preferred.

He pulls up the extra collected data (there's an awful lot of it) organized by name, hoping it will give him what he needs.

"Rory? What a rubbish name," he says to himself, though not very quietly.

"Oh, _thanks_," Rory responds, head bobbing, arms crossing as he joins in on Amy's sulking.

The Doctor opens the first file, the one on the redhead, scrolling through the information rapidly. He blinks. Scrolling back to the picture of little girl with freckles in a red nighty. A little girl he recognizes. "Amelia?" Surprised, head jolting backwards.

"Yes!" Amy's eyes brighten, moving forward as far as she can, tapping on the wall of light. "That's me!"

"But, that's not right." Looking between her and the screen, trying to reconcile the woman with the child. "You were seven, that last time I saw you."

"You met me when I was seven," she confirms. "You wound up coming back for me twelve years later, when you said _five minutes_!" Attitude returning, arms crossing, eyes accusing.

"No, I didn't." Defensive, turning to face her fully. "Rose had me check how long it had been; I was _barely_ five minutes late."

"No, you weren't." Head bobbing. "You were gone twelve years and I got blamed for the shed _you _destroyed." Jabbing a finger at him.

"I _fixed_ that shed." Rubbing his chest as though he could feel that finger. "Rose made me. And we took you," pointing his own finger, "to Starship UK." Throwing up his hands. "You _hated_ it!"

"You took me there when I was twenty-one and I _loved_ it!"

Growling in frustration, hands grabbing his face. "This doesn't make any _sense_." Spinning around to pace the room, fists balled. Stopping as his eyes land on the holographic Voice Interface. "Unless..." Voice trailing off, hand going to his chin.

"Unless, what?" River's voice is hopeful. Perhaps, he's finally come to his senses, or at least figured out he's lost his mind.

"I've never seen that outfit before." Contemplative, leaning forward, indicating the hologram.

"What?" the three of them blurt, practically in unison, suddenly very lost. Instantly the Doctor is back at the terminal, typing rapidly, watching intently as strings of numbers cross the screen.

"Oh," a sigh, eyes closing, head drooping, "of course. That explains it." Hand going for the sonic, he directs it at the holding cell, dissolving it.

"He let us go." Rory, focus swinging between the Doctor and the women beside him, confused. "Why'd he let us go?"

"Because, I know what the problem is and it isn't you lot." Hand waving tiredly at them. "It's _me_." Turning to face them. "I'm in the wrong reality."

(_To be continued…_)


End file.
